Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Fatherhood
by WeAretheStarlight
Summary: Scott Pilgrim has been battling Ramona's Evil Exes, but now that it's over, he can live normally...until another obstacle comes knocking. Literally. This obstacle, Scott realizes, is different: It's the son he never knew he had. Will Scott embrace fatherhood for a son who hates him? Can Scott handle challenges that will force his relationships to change? Set two years after vol. 6.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****_Scott Pilgrim _****series. Only Scott's son. **

* * *

><p><em>She loves me...I <em>know_ she does. She tells all the time. But every night, her eyes look weird...like she wants to forget me. And sometimes, I want to forget me, too._

Gripping the straps of the backpack that sat on his shoulders, he stepped off of the coach bus and onto a grimy sidewalk in Toronto. The bitter air attacked his face, and the pale sunlight added to his depressed but anxious demeanor. A surge of nausea took over him; it wasn't too late to turn back around and head back home, was it?

As if on cue, the bus rolled away, and he thought otherwise. Crap.

Reaching into his hoodie pocket with clammy hands, he rummaged through gum and candy wrappers until he found it: A crumpled, folded piece of paper. He fumbled the paper with tense fingers until he was able to unfold it. And when he did, he eyed the address in his scrawled handwriting, trying to commit it to memory.

_This is why I'm here. To meet her "biggest mistake." To know why she acts so... _gone_ when I'm around her sometimes._

He stuffed the address back into his pocket, and sighed. Why didn't he think this through? Ever since she told him about Toronto, he was obsessed with going there. She constantly turned him down whenever he brought the topic to her attention, saying that the past wasn't something she wanted to dig up. So when he saw the same cloudy mix of confusion and regret that frequented her eyes last night, he packed his backpack, wrote her a note, and took the bus to Toronto the next morning to get to the bottom of it. For both their sakes.

But _dreaming_ of coming to Toronto and actually _being_ there were two completely different things. He stood unmoving on the sidewalk, overwhelmed by everything and everyone. He was never truly alone in his life before. There was always someone there he knew and trusted. And now there was no one. The world suddenly felt _huge_, and he felt as imperceptible as a grain of sand.

_You can do this. _He told his frantic heart and whirling mind. _You _need _to. There's a lot you want to know, and she won't tell you. But first..._

There was _no_ way he could make it to the address on the paper without _some_ help. He wouldn't even know which way was _up_ if the sky wasn't over his head. He looked up at the line of shops behind him. One of the employees _had_ to know something about the address..._had_ to know which direction to steer him in...Right?

With an unstable breath, he pulled open a shop door; the little bells tied to it clattered against a dirty window pane, notifying someone of his presence.

* * *

><p>Scott Pilgrim sighed contentedly and rolled over in bed, eyes closed, seeking the warmth of his longtime girlfriend, Ramona Flowers. He untangled his arms from the sheets, reaching out to her side of the bed...only to find out that she was <em>missing<em>.

Missing. Ramona was missing _again_.

Spreading his hands along the cold, empty sheets, Scott's panic increased, his eyes flew open. His mind flashed back to anything that he might've said or have done lately to upset Ramona. He couldn't think of _anything_. Was that a good thing? A bad thing?

"Ramoooooonnnnnaaaa..." Scott called out, partially in a panic, and partially because the bed was too comfortable to get out of to find her. "Raaaaaaaammmmmmoooooonnnnnnaaa..."

There was no response, and Scott sat up in his linen paradise. Where _was _Ramona, anyway? Scott wanted to cuddle, _badly_; that was just another side effect of his Ramona Flowers addiction. Ever since he defeated The League of Evil Exes two years ago, Scott found it difficult to keep his hands off of Ramona, wanting to be close to her, wanting to never let her go, wanting to make up for lost time. Call him clingy, but he truly loved Ramona for everything that she was, and he loved showing it. Ramona was finally _his_.

"Raaaammmyyyy..." Scott drawled on, "Raaaaaammmmmmmyyyyyyy..." Where was his little flower? He smiled when finally he heard quick footsteps on the hardwood floor.

"_Geez_, Scott!" Ramona appeared at the doorway of their bedroom in nothing but her black, lacy bra and panties, out of breath. Her hair was dyed a dark purple, and Gideon the cat brushed himself against her leg. In her hands were two mugs. "I thought you were _dying_! Dude, I was just making us tea!"

"Ooh, tea!" Scott beamed, ignoring the fact that he nearly scared Ramona half to death. He reached out for one of the mugs, and Ramona placed one in his hands.

Ramona couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's childish reaction. "You worry me sometimes, Pilgrim." She joined Scott on the bed, watching him blow the steam wafting from the mug's rim before taking a sip.

"So..._Good_." Scott guzzled more of the tea, the warm herbal liquid adding to his feeling of paradise. Why was everything so _perfect_?

"We both have the day off." Ramona teased, running a hand along Scott's bare arm. "_Finally_. What do you want to do?"

Scott's arm tingled from Ramona's touch. It's been forever since he started dating Ramona, and she _still_ gave him butterflies. And chills. He drank some tea to warm himself back up. "Um...W-We could...uh..." His cheeks burned as warmly as the mug in his hands.

"Let's go out to dinner...We haven't done that in a while." Ramona tasted the tea she made, giving Scott a sly smile, "That's—"

"OBJECTION!" Scott slammed the mug on the nightstand beside him so forcefully that the ceramic nearly broke.

There was a pause; Ramona stared at Scott with a bewildered look on her face.

Scott pretended not to notice. "...I have a better idea." He gently took the mug from Ramona and set it beside his. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell back on the bed together.

Ramona chuckled, caught in Scott's embrace, her head on his chest. "Your idea _is _better!" She received a feathery kiss from Scott on the corner of her mouth. Gideon the cat hopped onto the bed, as if to join them.

"Yes! I knew it!" Scott was _such _a Ramonaholic; he could hold Ramona in his arms all day. For eternity, even. And he was planning to do that when the doorbell to his apartment rang. Shit.

Who could ruin a moment like this?

The person at the door was knocking, now, the constant sound echoing through the walls.

"Aren't...you going to answer the door?" Ramona said irritably, looking up at Scott.

"Do I have to?" Scott whined over another ring of the doorbell, "Maybe they'll just go away." He had everything he could want right now, and the last thing he wanted to do was to give it up to answer the door. Trouble in paradise.

The knocking on the apartment door continued, more urgent and desperate.

Ramona sighed. "Get the door, Scott." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Scott took his arms away from Ramona and slid off of the bed. He muttered a string of obscenities as he went through the mounds of clothes on the floor, searching for his shirt. He found it, pulling it over his chest and boxers before stomping out of the room like a little boy.

"I'm coming...I'm coming." Scott called out as he approached the front door. To his exasperation, the person kept up their combination of knocking and ringing the doorbell. Reaching the door, Scott yanked it open to see a young boy with a mop of auburn hair wearing a hoodie and backpack. The boy was eyeing him expectantly with large, round eyes. "Uh...hi."

"Hi. Are you...Scott Pilgrim?" The boy asked, his tone was quiet and had a bit of a deadpan to it.

This boy was weird, and Scott didn't know how to react. Why was the boy here, standing on his doorstep, requesting to see him? Did the kid get lost on the way back from school? No...He couldn't have. It was Saturday. And kids didn't have school on Saturdays, right? Maybe he was one of those kids going door-to-door trying to sell things. Yeah, that had to be it. "Yes, I am...And if you're here to sell me cookies or whatever, I just bought a box the other day—" Scott was in a rush to get back to Ramona, to get back to his paradise. He began to close the door when the boy said something to make his heart nearly stop:

"Wait. Don't. I-I'm Sam. Your son." The boy continued to study Scott, and there was a pleading in his eyes that he didn't show on his face.

_Son_!? Scott paled, and his breath quickened. Son. He had a _son_!? He put his face in his hands. "OhhhhhhhhmmmmmyyyyyyyGodddddd..." His paradise was falling to pieces faster than he could glue it back together. "OhhhhhhmmmmmmyyyyGoddddd..."

The boy, Sam, tilted his head and watched Scott's anguish play out before him.

_This _has_ to be a dream. _Scott panicked, _I'm going to open my eyes, and the kid's going to disappear_. He cautiously took his hands from his face to see Sam still standing before him, and he wanted to cry. What would Ramona think? Would she hate him and run away? Scott didn't know the first thing about taking care of a child. _Maybe I'm on one of those prank shows_? He looked over Sam's head, observing the space around the door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"You're okay...Right?" Sam asked slowly.

_No_. Scott wanted to scream, _I'm not okay_. He took the time to study Sam, trying to find pieces of himself. He recognized Sam's eyes, ears, and the awkward, nearly bow-legged way he was standing with hands in his hoodie pockets as his own. _He's not lying...He really _is _my son._ But there were other features that he found familiar. Familiar in the worst way possible. "Y-Your mom...Y-Your m-m-om isn't..._Natalie Adams_...is...is it?" His voice was hoarse, and his knees trembled. If Sam's mom was _Envy_...

Sam opened his mouth to reply, when the phone began to ring inside the apartment.

Of _course_. "I'm going to get that. Stay here? Yeah...uh...Stay here." Scott told Sam before closing the door and rushing back inside. This phone call had better be important. He snatched the phone off of the little table it sat on, pressed the button to stop the ringing, and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Scott!" Wallace's voice chimed on the other end. He then gasped, "You have a _son_? How old is he? And more importantly, who is his mom? You know his mom, right?"

Scott face-palmed. That was just like Wallace, the first to know any kind of gossip. "W-Wallace...How did you...? Ugh. Nevermind. Yeah...He says his name's Sam. And...I don't know how old he is...Somewhere between eight and ten?" He took a breath. "I don't know _who_ his mom is, okay? I was just about to ask that when—"

A beeping noise interrupted Scott, signaling another call.

"Hold on, Wallace. I'm getting another call..." Scott took the phone from his ear and pushed the button to switch calls. He put the phone back up to his ear. "Hello?"

"OH MY GOD, SCOTT!" Stacey Pilgrim said, "You have a _son_...Named Sam? And you don't know his mom? How could you _not_ know? It's not Ramona? You are in _so _much trouble!" Scott winced from his sister's shrill voice. "You know what this means? I'm an auntie! I don't know whether to be excited or grossed out! Being an auntie makes me feel so _old_, and I'm _younger _than you..."

_I should really stop telling Wallace stuff_. The thought went through Scott's mind.

"Ooh! Wait til mom and dad hear this! And Lawrence! And Ramona—" Stacey went on, excited.

Scott nearly fainted. The entire _world_ was going to know about him and his son. "Stacey, _no_! Please! I'll tell them myself..._Please_! Just let me—"

Stacey hung up, and Scott's heart sank.

"What's going on?" Ramona's voice startled Scott.

Scott practically threw the phone back on the receiver. He turned around to face Ramona, who was now wearing a purple shirt, black hoodie, black skirt, and black leggings. "Um...I-I don't know, Rammy...B-But I promise to tell you...a-as soon as I do..." He blurted out the words before he could think about them. What happened to 'I'm okay'? Or 'nothing'?

"Right." Ramona whispered, a look of concern on her face, "Well...I'll be waiting for you when you get back..."

Scott dashed off to the door, hoping Sam didn't run off. He opened it to find Sam just how he left him. Phew.

"I don't know who 'Natalie Adams' is." Sam said, and Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "My mom's Kim Pine."

Scott began to panic again. He felt feverish. _OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod...I had a baby with _Kim_!?_

"_Wha_...?" Scott searched for words. Now that Sam mentioned it, he _did _have a "Kim Pines vibe." He had her hair color, her nose, her shadowy freckles, and her "I-could-care-less" tone. "How...How old are you?"

"Ten." Sam replied.

_Ten_. Scott's mind went back ten years, thinking back to times where it could've been possible to conceive Sam. And then it hit him: He and Kim were both sixteen when they lost their virginity to each other in the backseat of Kim's car. Scott didn't have a condom at the time, but he and Kim had thought they'd be together forever and they proceeded. He recalled the low music drifting from the car radio and the itchy blanket that was draped over them. The way he felt the heat of Kim's body underneath his own. The clumsy fumbling. The way he made sure to kiss every freckle on her skin. The way his hands traveled along her every curve, the sweet smell of her hair, the soft kisses and light moans—

"Do you need to see a doctor? Your face is all red." Sam noted, bringing Scott back to reality.

Scott cleared his throat. "N-No...I'm fine..." He avoided the skeptical look of the ten-year-old, "You must be hungry, eh? W-Well I'll...I'll make you something!" He crammed the steamy memory in the back of his mind.

Sam nodded slowly and Scott stepped aside to let him into the apartment.

Scott stood at the door, dizzy with questions. How did Kim hide Sam for all of these years? Why didn't she just tell Scott about him? What brought Sam here, out of the blue? Is he having trouble at home? How was Scott going to tell Ramona? What was going to happen between him and Kim?

_Kim_. The thought of her name made Scott shudder and filled his body with a kind of warmness that he never felt before. He had to admit, that the memory of them ten years ago was the first time he thought about Kim in months. And with that memory, some of the feelings he had for her back then resurfaced. _I can't be having feelings for Kim...I'm with Ramona. Ramona! What do I do? What do I _do_?_

Scott closed the door of the apartment, and locked it behind him. He then locked eyes with Sam, who was watching him from the middle of the short hallway beyond the door. He and Ramona would have to take a raincheck on their cuddle session.

Paradise never lasted long for Scott Pilgrim.


End file.
